Steampunk City
Steampunk City is the eleventh world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was revealed through Piñata Parties which first started at January 10th, 2016 at 1:00AM UTC and was soft released to a limited amount of countries. The world takes place in the future, where humans leave Earth to go to the Steampunk City, a giant area where technology expanded to a reach farther than the human imagination. Steam Stem is the gemium plant tied to this world and is showcased in the teaser parties. Main Gimmick The mechanic of this world is that pipes are on certain tiles, and when a Special Wave is called, steam will burst out of the pipe, blowing all projectiles and plants on the tile off the screen. It works for Zombies too, but heavy zombies seem to weigh down the giant gust of steam. These Zombies include Heavy Geared Zombie, Clockwork Zombie, and the Clockwork Gargantuar. Game description Gear up and check the time because it's the Steampunk City of the 19th century! See what the past would look like if the future happened sooner, while you plant some sky high plants that are sure to stop the evil technology of the undead. Levels 'Day 1' Plants : 'Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 2 Plants : 'Cloudberry, Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie '''First Time Reward : '''Cloudberry '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 3 Type : 'Special Delivery '''Plants : '''Cloudberry '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 4 Type : 'Save Our Seeds '''Plants : '''Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp '''Endangered Plants : '''Cloudberry (Collumn 3; Rows 2 and 4) '''First Time Reward : '''Mystery Gift '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 5 Type : 'Locked and Loaded '''Plants : '''Sun-shroom, Cloudberry, Steam Stem, Cherry Bomb, Iceberg Lettuce '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 6 Plants : 'Pin-tree, Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp '''First Time Reward : '''Pin-tree '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 7 Type : 'Special Delivery '''Plants : '''Cloudberry, Pin-tree, Cherry Bomb '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Clockwork Zombie '''First Time Reward : '''Mystery Gift '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 8 Plants : 'Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Clockwork Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 9 Plants : 'Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 10 Plants : 'Scrap Petal, Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie '''First Time Reward : '''Scrap Petal '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 11 Type : 'Special Delivery '''Plants : '''Cloudberry, Pin-tree, Scrap Petal, Cabbage-pult '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie '''First Time Reward : '''Mystery Gift '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 12 Type : 'Producer '''Goal : '''Produce 5000 Sun '''Plants : '''Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Steampunk Gargantuar, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 13 Plants : 'Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie, Pipe Installer Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 14 Plants : 'Steam Stem, Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Steampunk Gargantuar, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie, Pipe Installer Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag 'Day 15 Type : 'Save Our Seeds '''Plants : '''Player's Choice '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Steampunk Gargantuar, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie, Pipe Installer Zombie '''Endangered Plants : '''Steam Stem (Collumn 4; Row 1 and 5) '''First Time Reward : '''Note '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag 'Day 16 Type : '''Special Delivery '''Plants : '''Cloudberry, Pin-tree, Scrap Petal, Cabbage-pult, Cherry Bomb '''Zombies : '''Steampunk Trio, Steampunk Flag Zombie, Steampunk Imp, Steampunk Gargantuar, Clockwork Zombie, Heavy Geared Zombie, Pipe Installer Zombie '''Rewards : '''Money Bag Gallery SteampunkCityTeaser.png|World Teaser in Trailer Dialogue Click here for the Dialogue of Steampunk City Music Trivia *Instead of '''Part 1, it's called Strike 1. This is because of how a clock strikes, and because of the Steampunk Era being somewhat clockwork. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Worlds Category:Areas